Left 4 Dead 3
by FrequentFiction
Summary: The infection has invaded the city of Manhattan, and four teenagers from the same high school have escaped after the zombies invaded their school. They were forced to work together, but all had one goal - make it out alive. Story is much better than the summary, trust me. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. The Four Survivors - Percy Latcher

Percy Latcher pulled down the trigger, and then released. Bullets flew out of the gun as he flashed a sly grin, continuing his rampage. The bullets met their targets, landing shots into their heads and chest. One bullet to kill one zombie. No wasting bullets. He was the marksman for the team, after all. He could not afford to miss a shot, or to miss out a single zombie. He took surviving in this zombie apocalypse seriously. The whole thing was the reason he wasn't in High School anymore. See, just a week ago, he had been in High School, until the zombies invaded the city, along with the school. He had escaped with three other high school students, all relatively his age, all much too young to be in this situation. He wanted to come out alive, along with the rest of the team. Hell, if he didn't, he'd make sure the rest avenge him - the zombies, they will pay. They were the reason so many of his friends died. How about his family? He didn't have a family. Percy was an orphan - his parents had both died when he was at a young age, too young to remember. Siblings? Nope, he didn't have any. He only had friends, even when he didn't have that much friends. And now, almost all of them were gone - because of the zombies. Percy had sworn to kill them all - every last one.

_Click_! Wait, was that the sound of his rifle, out of ammo? He pulled the trigger again. _Click! Well, that was perfect timing! _He though sarcastically as he scowled. No time to lose. He didn't have a back-up pistol - which was stupid. All he had left was his knives, three knives. There were ten zombies left, and he had only three knives. That was ridiculous. He intended to throw the knives, hurl them at the zombies. But with three knives and ten zombies left, how would he do that? He couldn't just run and stab them all to death. He'd get bitten within seconds.

And then of course, he thought of a crazy idea. And when Percy had an idea, it was usually suicidal.

Percy drew the first knife out of his belt. From the top of the building, it was easy to aim. He had to get back down towards the rest of the team who were in the building across. And honestly, standing at the top of the roof - at the edge, not to mention - was not exactly a walk in the park. But then again, this was the zombie apocalypse. Percy's fingers curled around the handle of the knife, tightening it's grip. He squinted his eyes, aiming down towards the closest zombie. He threw his am forward, releasing his grip on the knife at the last second, hurling it towards the zombie. The knife rammed down the zombie's head, piercing through it's albino skin. Blood spurted out of the head as the zombie fell to the floor. It definitely was a gruesome sight, but when you're in the zombie apocalypse, you get used to it.

That was one zombie down. Nine to go. He did the same with the second knife, and sent it hurling towards a zombie's chest. Blood exploded out of the zombie's chest, leaving yet another gruesome sight Percy would never forget.

Now it was time to get down to business. Percy slung his sniper rifle across his shoulder and whipped his neck towards the staircase that led to the bottom, the first floor, where he would exit the building. As he raced down the stairs, he tripped over something. Instead of letting gravity pull him down and making him fall face first onto the floor, he flipped his body so that he fell backwards. And then he shot back up on his feet, to see what he tripped on. And boy, he was one lucky guy. Because what he tripped on probably saved his life. He tripped on a pistol.

He scooped the pistol up and checked the ammo - three bullets, three shots left. Three shots meant three zombies dead, which would leave him five more - five more to skewer with a knife.

With great speed, Percy darted down the stairs until he reached the first floor. Immediately, he burst through the blood-stained glass door of the ruined hotel. Immediately, he let the shots fly, killing three zombies. He drew his knife, and he charged. He drove the knife up the first zombie's chest, and pulled it out. The zombie dropped dead on the floor. He dropped the pistol and sprinted to the zombie he had killed earlier, the one he had thrown a knife at. He hurled the knife straight towards the fourth zombie, but for the first time in a while, he missed. He cursed, before charging yet again. However, this time, he did something different. He did a front-flip, and with great gusto, he drove the knife right through the zombie's head as he was in the air. Bam, that was another zombie dead. Three more to go. He pulled the knife out, and he hurled it at the third zombie. Two more to go. He continued his massacre until the last zombie was dead. He grabbed his knives and showed them into his belt. He had killed so many zombies, all by himself. He was confident he would make it out alive.

Percy Latcher sprinted towards the building across, where he knew his friends were.

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I will update very soon! Next chapter will be a chapter for the second survivor. It took me about an hour to write this chapter, so you can expect the next three chapters to be up in the next three days, hopefully.**

**Peace out**

**~Jordan/FrequentFiction**


	2. The Four Survivors - Robin Solace

_Robin Solace watched as the ceiling came crashing down, fires raging around the hallways. Complete chaos had been unleashed upon Winchester High School as the zombies overran the school. Helicopters swarmed above them, along with planes dropping down mini-bombs, destroying the school. He felt the ground shake, and within seconds, the glass shattered, and in burst an enormous monster, the biggest one of them. It roared as it sent it's fist up, causing the ceiling to burst open. The lockers were slammed and sent flying as the monsters hurled them around like ragdolls. Robin managed to do a desperate dive, dodging as the ceiling almost_ _collapsed on him. Robin couldn't even hear his own screaming, because it was drowned out by desperate screams of terror. He felt a tug on his shoulder, and he was pulled up by a teenage boy - maybe sixteen - who had short brown hair and turquoise eyes. He recognised the boy as Percy Latcher, the kid in the school's baseball team. Percy dragged Robin away, forcing him to sprint. Together, the two of them burst through the back exit of the room._

"Robin? Robin? Hellooo?" Percy's voice jolted Robin out of his flashback.

"Whoa.. Oh, you're here," Robin replied simply, trying to ignore his little flashback. He was still dazed, apparently.

"Yeah, I'm back.. What was that? You were just staring into deep space."

"Nothing.. It was nothing, okay?"

"Whatever," Percy smirked, rolling his eyes.

Robin mentally shook his head as he sprung out of his seat, grabbing his rifle. He was only fifteen, way too young to use a rifle, but hey, this was the zombie apocalypse. He had gotten used to using guns and deadly weapons. Besides, the four of them were all teens, Robin being the youngest, and Annabel being the oldest at the age of seventeen.

"Dude, where are Annabel and Cathy?" Percy asked as he loaded in his ammo.

"They went outside to check for any other zombies. Dude, don't worry, we got walkie-talkies," Robin smirked as he tossed one to Percy, who caught it.

"Since when did we get walkie-talkies?"

"Found them among the supplies in the safe-house. CEDA must be feeling generous," Robin smirked, rolling his green eyes. His black hair was tousled, but his eyes were bloodshot. One thing CEDA didn't give them - sleep.

"Wait, what about that Philip and Ted guys? Where did they go?" Percy asked as he leaned back against the wall, fiddling with his knives.

"Philip and Ted **(A/N: Haha.. Yeah, you got it, Phil and Ted from Wong Fu Productions! Don't worry.. They won't die.) **went off to go on their own. They said they had a friend **(A/N: That friend is Wes, for you Wong Fu Fans.) **to meet. But yeah, they went on their own."

Percy's eyes widened slightly, and his mouth curled into a slight scowl as he stared at Robin. "Have you gotten any sleep lately?"

"Huh? Uh, no."

"You should rest. I'll wake you up when we're ready to leave."

Robin nodded grimly, before he heaved a sigh of relief, curling up into a ball in the corner. His eyelids felt heavy, and in a few seconds, he was dozing off.

* * *

"R

"Robin! Robin, wake up!" Robin jerked his head to the sound of a familiar voice yelling. Immediately, he jolted up, standing up right. The person who had woke him up was Cathy. Instantly, he grabbed his rifle, and his grip on it tightened. His eyes adjusted to the light and he took note of his surroundings. He could hear shots being fired, and Percy was standing at the door, letting shots fly outside. Blood spurted against the door every second.

An attack. The zombies were right outside the door.

"Shit!" Percy yelled in outrage, throwing himself to the left, flattening himself against the wall as he grabbed another pack of ammo. Annabel rushed towards the door, and she let loose, going on a rampage. Cathy stood by Annabel, hacking off the hands of zombies. Soon, Annabel ran out of ammo, and Robin had to take over. He pulled the trigger down as hard as he could, and he didn't release. Bullets flew out, and he swore he could have gone deaf by the sound. He didn't care where he was aiming. Zombies were everywhere, anyway. In every direction the bullets went, there was a zombie to hit. Before he knew it, the zombies were dead. He released the trigger and let out a long sigh.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, leaning back against the wall.

"The horde. When we were outside, we saw the horde, and well, they caught up to us, chased us. So we ran back here," Cathy begun.

"Well, we better get going, before more of them find their way back here," Annabel added on.

"Yeah, let's go," Percy confirmed, throwing the door open. He took a step outside, and instantly, he gagged. He had stepped on a zombie's guts, and now his black Converse sneakers were covered in blood. "Oh god.. That is gross."

"You only figured that it was gross _now_?" Annabel smirked sarcastically, and Percy, being the mature person he was, stuck out his tongue.

The four of them continued their journey, trudging through the eerie, abandoned streets of Manhattan. Every step they took, Robin wondered how long they would survive. They had to be careful, they had to be alarmed. He knew that they could die any second, any time.

* * *

Alright people!

Thanks for reading this second chapter!

PEACE!

~Jordan/FrequentFiction


End file.
